El Fuego no es solo destruccion
by moveslikecurt
Summary: Terminado El templo por fin tiene a los nuevos dragones Xiaolin, pero que ocurrira despues?
1. No les Hagas caso

Capítulo 1"No les hagas caso"

Sabría que ganaría contra el enemigo, solo tenia que comenzar mejor la batalla.

Pero nunca se dio cuenta de las intenciones del enemigo.

Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo y Clay seguían batallando contra los robots de Spicer para evitar que les quitaran el corazón del templo, un shen gong wu que se había revelado, sin darse cuenta del plan que Jack había planeado para un monje en especial.

Kimiko continuaba batallando pero con su poder de fuego estaba quemando todo a su alrededor, pero ella no quería hacerlo

-¿Que ocurre con mis poderes?- Decía Kimiko muy inquieta por el grandioso poder que tenia pero a la vez muy destructivo

Sus amigos la miraban espantados, aunque sabían que el fuego era un poder extremadamente bueno, nunca imaginaron que podría ser tan destructivo.

-Vez Kimiko, tus amigos te miran espantados –Decía Jack Spicer dándose cuenta de la situación y con un plan muy perverso en su mente –El fuego solo causa destrucción y nunca debió haber existido. Admítelo, eres un peligro para todos.

Kimiko quedo espantada por las palabras de Spicer y término la batalla para luego salir corriendo del lugar, junto con el corazón del templo, esperando poder encontrar un lugar para calmarse, o al menos para dejar de ser un peligro para todos.

No miraba a ningún lado solo corría hasta que llego a una especie de templo donde había antorchas por todos lados y dragones estampados en las puertas. La joven solo lo miro y entró para ver que se trataba y se encontró con un monje como ella solo que más adulta. Tenía los cabellos atados en una cola y era mucho más alta que Kimiko, además traía una bata que a la vez parecerá un vestido, era rojo y con un cinturón amarillo, lo cual denotaba que estaba en su último rango.

- Te estaba esperando, dragón del fuego –Dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia ante Kimiko

-¿Cómo sabes que controlo el fuego? Y ¿Quién eres? –Decía Kimiko aun confundida e impresionada

-Yo soy Mei Lin, otro de los dragones del fuego y lo se porque te he visto Kimiko y observe que te dijeron cosas tan horribles que escapaste pensando en que eras un peligro para tus amigos –Mei Lin estaba diciéndole las cosas a Kimiko muy calmadamente mientras ella escuchaba –Pero en lo que te ayudare es a controlar tu miedo sobre tu elemento, y nosotros te ayudaremos

Y diciendo esto, se acercaron a ella mas monjes y la gran mayoría eran mujeres, todas en el mismo rango que Kimiko.

-¿Ellos también son guerreros del fuego? –Pregunto Kimiko algo impresionada por no ser la única chica

-Así es, y como tu tuvieron el mismo problema, a todos les dijeron lo mismo y quedaron muy confundidos pero ahora ya están mejor entrenados y hacen muy buenas técnicas con el fuego –

La joven se sintió más segura y pensó en quedarse a ver si podía mejorar y dejar atrás todo lo que Spicer había dicho.

Los jóvenes guerreros ya habían terminado la batalla contra Spicer y como era de esperar, le ganaron y acabaron con todo robot que se les ponía en el camino

Pero eso no era lo que les preocupaba, sino que Kimiko estuviera bien y que si la pudieran encontrar antes de que algún villano lo hiciera

Raimundo era el más preocupado, no debió haberla dejado sola y se repetía en su cabeza que todo era su culpa

-Debemos hacer algo, Kimiko debe estar muy confundida y eso me preocupa-Decía Omi mientras seguían corriendo en busca de su amiga

-Pero la encontraremos, eso se los aseguro –Dijo Raimundo con tal determinación que sus amigos se mostraban orgullosos de que el los estuviera guiando como el líder –Kim, solo espera y ten la confianza de que te encontraré –Termino pensando

continuara.....

¿Que ocurrira con Kimiko? ¿Encontrara respuestas en el templo de fuego? ¿Y que hay con ese nuevo wu "El corazon del templo? ¿Tendra que ver con la chica? ¿Que poderes tendra? llas respuestas en el proxmio capitulo. Bye


	2. Una batalla y Un corazon

**Agradesco los reviews y aki esta el 2º capitulo, disfutenlo**

Capitulo 2"Una batalla y un Corazón"

Mientras ellos seguían corriendo, la joven ya estaba practicando sus ataques junto con el resto de los guerreros del fuego y aunque no batallaba tan mal de lo que ella esperaba, los otros tenían más experiencia y no paraban a descansar o a jugar, solo continuaban practicando y batallaban entre ellos para medir sus habilidades y eso la ponía nerviosa y sentía que era una extraña entre todos ellos.

Pero sintió que una mano estaba en su hombro y observo que era un joven de cabellos negros y en una forma muy similar a los de Raimundo, y sus ojos eran de un tono pardo que hacían que la joven se perdiera en ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto el misterioso joven

-Nada, no es nada – respondió Kimiko tranquilamente

-Y con que eres nueva en el templo, ¿Qué se siente que te digan que eres un peligro para todos? –Pregunto curiosamente el joven

-Eres preguntón y ni siquiera se tu nombre, pero sabes que mejor voy a entrenar –Decía Kimiko al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar pero sintió que una mano la agarraba de la muñeca y se dio vuelta con una mirada desafiante

-Deberías descansar por hoy –Le decía el joven –Y por cierto, me llamo Jake

-Iré a entrenar y por cierto me llamo Kimiko –Y diciendo esto se fue intranquilamente del lugar para poder practicar tranquilamente, al llegar donde estaba Mei Lin se sintió mas calmada y ella volteo a verla para decirle que entrenaría con los mejores alumnos del templo

Kimiko se sintió calmada y acepto el reto aun sabiendo que podrían ser muchos contra ella sola.

Todos se prepararon en una especie de arena de batalla para ver el tipo de guerrera que era la joven y los mejores guerreros del templo que en total eran cinco: dos chicas y tres chicos

-Te enfrentaras a mis mejores estudiantes: Madison, Jade, Lucas, Justin y Jake – Y el sentir ese nombre a la joven se le produjeron los recuerdos de hace un rato, el joven que le pregunto algo que no quería recordar era uno de los mejores guerreros del lugar y ahora tenia que batallar con el.

Los seis guerreros se agruparon en el campo de batalla para demostrar sus habilidades y los cinco aprendices de Mei Lin estaban dispuestos a derrotar a la joven para que se fuera del lugar y Kimiko estaba completamente decidida a ganar para demostrar que no seria débil ante cinco monjes que controlaban el mismo poder que ella.

Kimiko observo a los jóvenes que lucharían contra ella: Madison era de la estatura de Kimiko, tenia los ojos color rosa pálido y las cabellos cortos color azul oscuro (Si han visto el club winx como los de Musa) y traía puesta la misma bata que Kimiko y con el cinturón de guerrera Wudai, Jade era de una estatura baja y tenia los ojos amarillos y los cabellos largos atados en dos coletas muy bajas y de color verde oscuro y traía un sombrero como el de Clay lo que hizo que la joven lo recordara y también usaba la misma bata que la joven con el mismo cinturón, Justin era muy alto y tenia los ojos celestes y sus cabellos eran desordenados y de color anaranjado pero este estaba con la misma bata que usaba Raimundo y con el cinturón amarillo, Lucas era de la estatura de Raimundo con los ojos morados y los cabellos un poco largos y de color amarillo y también se encontraba en el mismo rango que las chicas.

Y la batalla comenzó.

Lucas y Justin se lanzaron al ataque mientras Kimiko continuaba en el mismo lugar en el cual estaba para luego crear un campo de fuego con un leve movimiento de la mano

-Eso fue impresionante –Decían los jóvenes entre murmullos mientras observaban la expresión en la cara de la joven, se veía feliz y muy tranquila

Pero era una especie de trampa ya que después de que Lucas y Justin se lanzaran al ataque, Madison y Jade se lanzaron y absorbieron el campo de energía de la joven y algo del poder que ella tenia, dejándola un poco débil para que sus amigos pudieran atacar.

-Estos chicos si saben lo que hacen –Pensó la joven por un instante mientras recordaba las técnicas que le enseñaron en el templo y se los lanzaba a los jóvenes cosa que estos los esquivaban muy fácilmente y eso era un gran problema para la joven.

-¡Lanza de Fuego! –Grito Jake formando una lanza en sus manos para tirársela a la joven cosa que no pudo esquivarla y le cayó en una brazo dejándolo inutilizable por el momento

-Con que eso quieres ¿Eh? Entonces eso tendrás, ¡El Corazón del templo! –Y gritando esto se transformo en una especie de hada de fuego con alas de mariposa, amarillas y rosadas, sus cabellos atados en dos largas coletas y un vestido celeste con una especie de cinturón hecho de metal de color amarillo, y un collar de tres puntas de color rojo.

-¡Ella tiene el corazón del templo! –Dijo Mei Lin muy asombrada de la joven puesto que era un wu muy poderoso y prácticamente funcionaba solo si el poseedor tenía un corazón puro y sincero –Esta chica en realidad es muy especial para poder utilizarlo sin tener alguna dificultad

Kimiko quedo asombrada por el poder que había recibido en ese instante, era tanto que sentía que era uno con su elemento e incluso sentía correr el poder por sus venas.

-Se ve muy linda así –Pensó Jake al ver a la joven con ese traje, se veía muy hermosa, cosa que cautivó al joven de solo verla

-Ahora si podré demostrar de lo que soy capaz –Dijo la joven el tiempo que formaba una bola de fuego en sus manos y se preparaba para atacar -¡Wudai Estrella Fuego!

Y lanzo la bola que tenia en sus manos la cual se transforma en una estrella de diez puntas y golpeo a cada uno de los jóvenes que batallaba contra Kimiko dejándolos medio consientes

-Este poder es genial, ahora Spicer no me dirá que soy un peligro para todos -Decía Kimiko mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y descendía el vuelo para ver como había quedado la batalla y observo que todos los jóvenes habían quedado fuera de combate y que ella gano con un solo movimiento.

-Esta chica tiene un muy buen potencial y tiene un talento para los ataques –Dijo Mei Lin mirando muy feliz a la joven quien estaba algo exhausta y sorprendida de sus poderes – la ganadora Kimiko Tohomiko.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia ante la joven quien estaba muy emocionada

Madison y Jade fueron a felicitarla junto con Justin, pero Lucas no quiso ya que era muy egocéntrico y no podía imaginar que el, uno de los mejores estudiantes haya perdido contra una recién llegada. Jake tampoco fue ya que le daba mucha vergüenza y pensaba que si quería tener algo serio con ella, debía mantenerse a una distancia prudente

**vaya vaya, Jake solo quiere estar con kimiko pero que hara ella ¿Volvera al templo? ¿Y por que sus amigos todavia no la encuentran? ¿Que estaran haciendo? la respuestas en los proximos capitulos, dejen reviews porfa xao**


	3. Encuentro y Angustia

Capitulo 3"Encuentro y angustia"

Pasaron los días y seguían entrenando, no paraban a jugar solo entrenaban. Madison y Jade se hicieron muy buenas amigas de Kimiko junto con Justin mientras que Jake se mantenía a una buena distancia de ella y Lucas permanecía rencoroso por la batalla que tuvieron antes.

Pero un día, Mei Lin los llamo puesto que se había revelado un shen gong wu nuevo, el corazón del dragón, era muy similar a un medallón dorado y tenia casi los mismos poderes que el corazón del templo solo que el corazón del dragón lo debía poseer alguien muy cercano al poseedor del corazón del templo y este debería estar en su rango de guerrero shoku.

Ahora irían juntos en busca de este wu mientras que los monjes se quedarían a cuidar el templo.

Mientras se preparaban para emprender el viaje, en el otro templo, aun seguía la preocupación por encontrar a Kimiko, pero nada salía bien. No la pudieron encontrar y justo se revelo el corazón del dragón pero no tendrían que buscarlo ya que Raimundo lo tuvo sin darse cuenta.

-Maestro fung, quiero que me deje ir a buscar a Kimiko, no me voy a quedar así, la necesito y siento que pierdo cada vez más energía sin ella –Decía Raimundo muy sinceramente, no la quería apartada de su lado y se sentía muy solo sin ella.

-Descuida joven monje, estoy seguro de que ella vendrá hoy mismo –Decía su maestro muy confiado de sus palabras

-Espero que sea cierto –

Raimundo salio del salón y se dirigió al lugar en que momentos ante le había dicho el cumplido mas hermoso que se le haya ocurrido, fue a los jardines del templo y se sentó esperando que algo ocurriera.

-Kimi, he estado pensando en…-Dijo antes de ser interrumpido por una voz muy familiar para el

-¿En que Rai? –Dijo Kimiko quien estaba volando encima de su amigo –Lamento no haber vuelto, me sentía muy confundida –Diciendo esto descendió el vuelo y se acerco a su amigo mirándolo muy dulcemente y con una linda sonrisa, una de las que le gustaban tanto a Raimundo.

-Oh Kim, te extrañe tanto, me sentía muy débil sin ti –Dijo Raimundo abrazando a la joven muy tiernamente pensando que le gustaría quedarse así para siempre

-Rai –Comenzó a decir la joven mientras lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos azules- no pude volver, me sentía tan rara, e incluso perdí mi confianza del solo hecho de no estar contigo-

Ambos se miraron muy detenidamente y no se soltaban para nada. La mirada del joven hacia que Kimiko se perdiera totalmente en ella. Y sin pensarlo, comenzaron a acercar sus rostros pero…

-¡Kimiko! –Grito Jake

La joven se separo inmediatamente de Raimundo, totalmente roja mientras sus amigos llegaban volando también pero Jake se enfureció al verla tomada de la mano con Raimundo y de inmediato lo ataco.

-¡Jake que haces! –Pregunto Madison muy alarmada.

-Quitare de mi camino al joven que me robo a mi amad… ¡Tu tienes el corazón del dragón! –

-Raimundo lo tuvo desde siempre, y no me di cuenta –Pensó la joven para luego gritarle a Jake –Yo no soy de tu propiedad como para que me estés diciendo que Raimundo me robo.

-¡Kimiko, Raimundo! –Grito Omi y corrió a ver lo que ocurría

-¡Omi! –Dijo Kimiko muy feliz de volver a encontrarse con su amigo

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –Dijo Omi mirando al joven que tenia fuego en sus manos, listo y dispuesto a atacar a Raimundo –Mejor utilizo mis poderes de agua para apagarlo

-No te metas –Dijo Jake y encerró a Omi en una jaula de lava ardiendo

-No le hagas nada a mis amigos –grito Kimiko con toda su fuerza –O quieres que te vuelva a atacar con el corazón del templo –

-Claro que me encantaría verte de nuevo tan hermosa de cómo estabas así –

-Déjate de pensar en esas cosas, pareces obsesionado por Kimiko –Dijo Justin muy enojado

-Déjala de una vez, que no vez como esta porque tu encerraste a uno de sus compañeros –Dijo Jade igual de enojada que Madison y Justin

-Este chico esta totalmente loco –Dijo Raimundo acercándose a Kimiko para abrazarla ya que tenia miedo del hecho que Omi haya estado encarcelado

-¡Aléjate de ella! –Grito Jake y le lanzo fuego en su espalda, cosa que Raimundo no pudo esquivar y no resistió el ataque para caer al piso, herido de gravedad.

-¡Rai!-Grito Kimiko al verlo en el piso y pensar del solo hecho de que si no se hubiera puesto en frente de ella, podría haber muerto

-Kimiko, ven conmigo yo te alejare de ese idiota –Dijo Jake tomando la mano de la joven

-¡Suéltala! –Dijo Lucas con una mirada desafiante –Puede que me haya sentido celoso de que ella nos haya ganado pero igual recuerda que fue una de nosotros e incluso se hizo muy buena amiga de Jade, Madison, Justin e incluso pienso que se hizo mas amiga mía que tuya

La joven quedo impresionada de las palabras que había dicho Lucas, aunque no se llevaron bien Lucas la estaba defendiendo junto con el resto de sus amigos

Los cuatro jóvenes descendieron el vuelo y se pusieron donde estaba Kimiko, Jade quito la mano de Jake que estaba lastimando a Kimiko por la fuerza que había tomado su mano mientras el resto de los jóvenes atacaban sin piedad a Jake para alejarlo de Kimiko mientras ella se acercaba al cuerpo de Raimundo que yacía en el piso, lastimado y muy grave

-Kim…mejor lárgate de aquí…es muy peligroso –

-No no te dejare, no me iré de tu lado –Dijo Kimiko llorando descontroladamente por su amigo –Te amo y no dejare que te vayas

Madison se dio cuenta de cómo se encontraban Kimiko y Raimundo y los encerró en un campo de tierra

-¿Qué haces? –Dijo Kimiko, sin dejar de soltar a Raimundo

-Deben protegerse de los ataques que lanzamos o saldrán mas lastimados –

Jade también observo lo que había hecho su amigo y los encerró en otro campo pero de agua

-No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien –

Lucas se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y mientras esquivaba unos ataques creo un campo de Fuego

-Yo comprendo como te sientes así que intenta salvar a mi hermano –

-¿Hermano? –Pregunto Kimiko muy raramente.

Y por ultimo Justin creo un campo de Viento que impedía todo contacto desde adentro

-Nosotros controlamos dos elementos excepto Lucas, así que salva a Raimundo, no dejaremos que los dañen –

Raimundo miro un momento a la joven mientras sentía que su fuerza se escapaba como un pájaro al que le han otorgado su libertad (Que raro me salio) y decidió decirle lo que había esperado tanto para hacer.

- Kimi, yo también te amo, y no pude pensar el hecho de vivir sin…ti –Dijo como ultima palabra antes de quedar inconsciente.

-¡Rai no, no me dejes sola!- Decía mientras de sus ojos caían y caían lagrimas de pena por el joven. Pero recordó que aun había una forma de sacarlo de este apuro y tomo el corazón del templo quien brillaba muy intensamente y lo coloco encima del corazón del dragón –Corazones, por favor no alejen a Raimundo de mi vida.

Los corazones brillaron aun mas intensamente e hicieron un efecto muy bueno en el joven quien volvía a abrir los ojos de nuevo y vio a su amiga abrazándolo muy fuerte que el hizo lo mismo y la joven lo observo y estaba llorando de felicidad para luego pararse junto con ella y observar la batalla.

Pero antes…

-Kimiko, ahora podré hacer lo que iba a hacer –Diciendo esto se acerco al rostro de la joven, hacia sus tan deseados labios y la beso muy dulcemente a lo que la joven también le respondió muy dulcemente mientras una brisa se formaba a su alrededor y se expandió por todo el templo y todos los monjes, viendo esa brisa se dirigieron al origen del evento y vieron a Omi enjaulado, a los cuatro jóvenes peleando con Jake y unos campos de fuerza que mantenían a Kimiko y a Raimundo pero con un resplandor.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –Pregunto Clay al ver las tres escenas, estaba totalmente impactado del hecho en que todo ocurría

-Libera a Kimiko y a Raimundo se esos campos, ellos podrán acabar con todo esto –Dijo Jade sin pensarlo dos veces, pero se dio cuenta que Clay tenia algo muy familiar para ella -¿Clay eres tu?

-¿Prima Jade?, no lo puedo creer, ¿Tu eres uno de ellos? –

-No, solo soy una aprendiz del templo de fuego pero saca a Kimiko y a Raimundo de los campos que hicimos nosotros para protegerlos –

-Claro, ¡Wudai Cráter tierra! –dijo Clay y destruyo cada campo de energía que había y se encontró con que Kimiko estaba en los brazos de Raimundo muy cansada.

-Clay, avísale al maestro fung que Kimiko ya regreso y que los aprendices del templo del fuego están aquí –Dijo Raimundo a lo que Clay salio corriendo para avisarle al maestro fung mientras Raimundo dejo a Kimiko en el piso muy suavemente para ayudar a los jóvenes en la batalla-¡Corazón del dragón!

Y gritando eso, Raimundo se convirtió en una especie de guerrero volador con la misma bata solo que celeste y pantalones azules, sus alas eran anaranjadas con amarillo y eran muy grandes y tenia al corazón del dragón en su cuello. Podía sentir correr al viento por sus venas, era maravilloso.

-Ahora viejo, a patearle el trasero a este idiota –Y diciendo eso Raimundo se lanzo al ataque para acabar con todo ese problema

Jade, Madison y Justin ya no pudieron más y cayeron rendidos al piso desmayados mientras que Lucas aun luchaba con todo el fuego que le quedaba pero no aguanto más y cayó al piso como el resto de sus compañeros

-Hasta aquí llegaste Lucas- dijo Jake con una mirada maligna y preparado para lanzarle una bola de fuego que junto en su mano

-Eso ni lo sueñes- Raimundo llego y le lanzo una ráfaga de viento muy poderosa que impulso a Jake muy lejos. Y el no se rindió y ataco a Raimundo con golpes y patadas para cansarlo pero no resulto y le lanzo fuego en la cara dejándolo quemado y sin poder ver

-¿Qué se siente estar sin vista en una pelea? –Dijo Jake acercándose al cuerpo de kimiko

**¿Que ocurrira?..................................**

**Avance del prox cap: un ser majestuoso, miedo en su mente, problemas afuera**

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews y no se pierdan el proximo capitulo bye**


	4. El espiritu del corazon del templo

Capitulo 4 "El espíritu del corazón del templo"

Una torre se alzaba y una chica de cabellos negros y ojos celestes subió unas escaleras hasta llegar a una especie de salón muy grande pero habían unas personas en el y se veían muy adoloridas.

-¿Qué les estará ocurriendo? – se pregunto la joven y se acerco a ellas y estas se dieron vuelta: tenían unas miradas perversas y sus ojos denotaban maldad, y en ese momento se transformaron en unos monstruos muy feos. Estos se acercaron a la joven e intentaron atacarla. Kimiko, como tenia miedo corrió hacia la puerta pero sentía que no podía alcanzarla y que esos monstruos se acercaban más y más. Solo pudo gritar

Y en ese entonces una especie de hada apareció ante ella. Tenía las alas grandes y de color rojo con el centro naranjo, los cabellos cortos y cafés mientras que sus ojos eran anaranjados y pareciera que salía fuego de ellos, su vestido era del mismo color que sus ojos y este era hasta las rodillas. Ella se acerco a la joven quien estaba llorando e intentando escapar de esas bestias que la intentaban atrapar. La miro dulcemente e hizo un leve movimiento de su mano para que todas las bestias que la rodeaban desaparecieran y Kimiko quedo de pie mirando al ser que la había salvado.

-No tengas miedo dragón del fuego –Decía el hada quien tenia una voz muy dulce –Ese miedo al que le temes ya no te atormentara mas –

Kimiko la miro y corrió a abrazarla mientras lloraba del miedo, el hada al ver esto, tomo una pequeña flor que tenia en sus cabellos y la puso en la frente de la joven concentrando su poder mientras Kimiko tenia una visión.

_-Eres un peligro para todos-_

_-tranquila nosotros te ayudaremos-_

_-¡Corazón del templo!-_

_-¡Rai no!-_

_-Kim lárgate de aquí-_

_-Te amo Rai-_

_-Descuida, nosotros estaremos bien-_

_-Estos campos los protegerán-_

_-Salva a mi hermano-_

_-No dejaremos que les pase algo-_

Kimiko dejo de tener su visión y miro al hada que la había salvado, realmente era majestuosa como para haber ido hasta allí para salvarla.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? –Dijo la joven

-Porque yo soy el espíritu del corazón del templo y tu estabas muy confundida como para ocuparlo bien – dijo el hada antes de percatarse de algo muy peligroso –Debes saber todo lo que esta pasando allá afuera para ayudar a tus amigos- y diciendo esto puso nuevamente la flor en la frente de Kimiko y vio todo lo que estaba pasando.

_-Saca a Kimiko y a Raimundo de los campos que hicimos para protegerlos-_

_-Clay avísale al maestro fung que Kimiko regreso y que los aprendices del templo del fuego están aquí –_

_-¡Corazón del dragón!–_

_-Hasta aquí llegaste Lucas-_

_-Eso si lo sueñes -_

_-Que se siente estar sin vista en una pelea –_

Kimiko se asusto al ver que Raimundo fue quemado y le pidió ayuda al hada para poder volver.

Esta comenzó a volar en torno a Kimiko una y otra vez y de pronto…


	5. La Ultima Batalla

Capitulo 5"La ultima batalla"

Raimundo sentía un ardor terrible en su rostro pero lo peor era que no podía hacer nada para poder salvar a Kimiko de Jake. Era el fin para ellos dos.

Kimiko había vuelto a despertar pero esta vez muy diferente ha como era antes, sus ojos eran rojos y su mirada ya no era la misma de antes. Se levanto y vio que a su lado se encontraba Jake mirándola muy contento.

-Lista para irnos –Decía el joven mientras Kimiko seguía en el mismo lugar y sonreía por lo tonto que era Jake

-¿Qué no te das cuenta de que no soy yo? –Dijo una voz mas dulce que la de Kimiko que lo miraba enojada y con fuego en sus manos lista para lanzarlo

Jake la miro sorprendido y retrocedió al verla atacándolo con todo su poder.

Clay había llegado con el maestro Fung y vieron como Kimiko y Jake peleaban, como Justin, Jade, Madison y Lucas estaban en el piso inconscientes, como Omi se encontraba encarcelado y no podía salir y como Raimundo tenía su rostro quemado y no podía ver.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –Dijo el maestro Fung muy impresionado de todo lo ocurrido.

-¡Jade! –Grito Clay al ver a su prima tirada en el piso inconsciente y corrió a intentar ayudarla y a los otros guerreros que se encontraban tirados -¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Esto…lo hizo Jake, hay que detenerlo –Dijo Jade muy débil

-Por…favor…ayuda a mí…hermano –Dijo Lucas igual de débil que el resto

-No dejes que dañen a mi hermana…por favor, aun no conoce todo el poder que tiene –Dijo Justin a lo que Clay se sorprendió bastante

-¿Eres el hermano de Kim? –Dijo Clay mirando a Justin

-Si y Madison también –Dijo antes de caer inconsciente por el dolor

-Ayuda…a Kimiko, por favor, ella no debe saber la verdad –Dijo Madison con fuerzas para continuar

-¿De que? –

-De que nuestros padres nunca lo fueron –dijo Madison y se desmayo en el piso dejando caer una lágrima de su rostro

-Mis padres, nunca lo fueron -dijo Kimiko volviendo a la normalidad y dándose cuenta de que dos de los jóvenes eran sus hermanos. Estaba devastada, ella y sus hermanos eran adoptados y nunca se le dijeron, tenía un dolor en el alma que era como si lo incendiaran y no se podría describir.

Raimundo se levanto muy débil y saco sus manos de su rostro dejando ver como le había quedado. Estaba rojo por la quemadura y sus ojos apenas los podía levantar pero logro abrir uno de ellos y vio como del rostro de Kimiko salían lagrimas y el no sabia porque.

-Déjala…en… ¡Paz! –Dijo Raimundo y lanzo un gran tornado a Jake dejándolo completamente inconsciente pero al hacerlo ocupo todo lo que le quedaba de poder y cayo al piso quemado y adolorido

-¡Rai! –grito Kimiko y fue a ayudarlo mientras Clay encerraba a Jake en un campo de tierra -¿Estas bien?

-No hay problema –Dijo Raimundo dejando ver su rostro el cual se encontraba totalmente rojo y en el área de la quemadura estaba hinchado

-¿Están bien? –Decía Clay acercándose a los dos y ambos asintieron –No entiendo, ¿Por qué Jake estaba tan empeñado en acabarte compañero?

-Aun no lo se –Dijo Raimundo parándose con la ayuda de Kimiko pero un brillo cegó a los tres y delante de ellos el corazón del templo comenzó a brillar y de el salio una pequeña hadita. Tenía los cabellos rojos como el fuego y usaba un vestido naranjo además de llevar una corona con un rubí en el centro, sus ojos eran amarillos y sus alas parecían que ardieran.

La pequeña hadita se acerco a Kimiko y la miro muy dulcemente y fue con Raimundo para curarle las heridas con una especie de polvo dorado. Raimundo sintió un pequeño dolor y luego sentía como volvía a la normalidad y ya no le dolía la quemadura.

-¡Soy yo otra vez! –Dijo abrazando a Kimiko mientras esta no lo podía creer

-¿Quien eres tu? –Dijo Clay sin entender quien era esa pequeña hadita que estaba con ellos

-Soy el espíritu del corazón del templo –Dijo la pequeña mirando a los tres guerreros –Mi nombre es Flannery

-Gracias Flannery –

-No –Dijo la hadita –Gracias a ti Kimiko, tú me liberaste, estuve encerrada desde que un malvado ser me encerró hace mucho tiempo. Pero no voy a aburrirlos con esa historia, ya es bastante aburrida contársela a otros idiotas –

-Vaya que carácter –dijo Clay sorprendido del carácter de una hadita –No eres tan dulce como imagine

-Que, Piensas que porque soy una linda hadita no puedo tener mi carácter. Vaya los jóvenes de aquí son muy diferentes a los que yo conocía –

-Es obvio que no eres de aquí ¿Pero como llegaste? – dijo Raimundo

-Ya dije que no los voy a aburrir con esa historia, solo aprovechen el momento –Dijo y volvió a introducirse en el corazón del templo para salir solo cuando Kimiko la necesitara

El maestro fung se acerco a los jóvenes junto con Omi quien había sido liberado y se sorprendió de la transformación de la joven ya que nunca pensó que llegaría ese día

-¿A que se refiere con "este día"? –

-Simple, el oráculo predijo que ustedes serian los grandes guardianes de estos shen gong wus…

_Hace algunos años_

_-Vamos Fung, pregúntale ya al oráculo –_

_-No es tan sencillo Dojo, este oráculo esta en la regla del uno –_

_-¿Y eso que significa? –_

_-Que solo se puede hacer una pregunta por persona –_

_-De acuerdo, oh gran oráculo, ¿Qué pasara conmigo dentro de mil años más? –Dijo Dojo muy idiotamente a lo que el oráculo no hizo nada –Debe estar descompuesto_

_-No Dojo, simplemente es que no sabes formular bien la pregunta –Dijo el maestro y el oráculo comenzó a brillar _

_-¿Ya decidiste que preguntaras? –_

_-Quiero saber quienes serán los portadores del corazón del templo y del corazón del dragón –_

_-Si eso es lo que quieres saber –Dijo el oráculo y le mostró las imágenes de un pequeño de aproximadamente cinco años y una niña de tres años –Ellos son, Raimundo Pedrosa y Kimiko Tohomiko, pero te lo advierto, en torno a la niña hay muchos obstáculos y desgracias además de un futuro incierto –_

_-¿A que se refiere? –_

_-Se refiere a que la niña debe escribir su propia historia, aun hay un capitulo en su vida que no esta escrito –_

_-Así es –Dijo el oráculo y desapareció_

_Volviendo al presente_

-Vaya, entonces quiere decir que debo escribir mi capitulo en mi vida –

-Así es Kimiko, pero no estoy completamente seguro de lo que dijo el oráculo –

-No importa ahora si se algo –

-¿Qué es Kim? –

-Que el fuego no es solo destrucción, es vida, armonía –Dijo Kimiko y se noto como le brillaban los ojos el solo pensar eso

-Entonces ya no le harás caso al idiota de Spicer –

-Claro que no Clay, claro que no –

Luego el maestro Fung llamo a los 4 monjes para que fueran al mismo salón donde Raimundo había sido ascendido a guerrero Shoku. Al llegar estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaban a el.

-¿Qué sucede maestro Fung? –

-Es que hoy será un gran día en la orden de los dragones Xiaolin –

-¿Por qué maestro? –

-Porque tendremos tres monjes que ya serán guerreros Shoku –

-¿Qué Madison se va a graduar? –

-¿Mi prima también? –

-No –Rió su maestro –Son ustedes

Y al decir eso los cuerpos de Omi, Kimiko y Clay brillaron y sus batas habían cambiado, ahora las de Omi y Clay eran idénticas a la de Raimundo mientras que la de Kimiko era con un dragón, en mismo de las mangas de sus amigos, en la espalda y la bata no tenia mangas largas, ahora era sin mangas cosa que le fascino a la chica.

-Ustedes ahora son los nuevos guerreros Shoku, de hecho son los primeros que han alcanzado esa etapa –

-¿Qué les paso a los otros? –Pregunto Omi

-Ah, tenían muchas cosas en la cabeza, y los aires de líder se les subieron a la cabeza o simplemente eran derrotados antes de que los lográramos acender –Dijo Dojo recordando esos tiempos –Ahh que buenos eran esos tiempos

Los chicos estaban felices, no solo tuvieron un cambio en sus vidas, ahora eran todos guerreros Shoku, pero aun quedaban dudas en alguien…………………………………


	6. Pensamientos

Capitulo 6 "Pensamientos"

-¿Y ahora que harás? –

-No lo se Rai, aun debo saber mas de mi pasado, de quienes son mis padres –

-No importa, siempre vas a contar con nosotros –Dijo Clay

-Y sabes que nosotros dos también debemos acompañarte en este viaje hermanita –

-Si lo se Justin –Dijo ella abrazando a sus hermanos

Al cabo de tres largos años de combatir al lado Heylin, se estaba celebrando una ceremonia muy importante, todos, y me refiero a todos los monjes estaban allí presentes, incluso el maestro monje Guang estaba ahí y también Jermaine al igual que Mei Lin y los aprendices del templo de fuego, también Chase Young a quien lo habían devuelto a su lado bueno y destruyeron completamente su lado malo. Era especial ya que era la graduación de los dragones Xiaolin, por fin se estaban convirtiendo en verdaderos dragones.

Comenzaron a sonar unos tambores y el maestro Fung paso junto con Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo y Clay quienes estaban vestidos de una forma especial. Omi estaba mucho más alto, era increíble que Omi del tamaño del maestro Fung, andaba con una bata enorme (Como esas q usan los emperadores) que era azul y tenia en la parte de abajo tenía olas blancas mientras que los bordes de la bata también eran blancos. Clay no se veía nada mal, ahora si que ese era gigante, era del tamaño del maestro monje Guang pero seguía teniendo su sombrero que no se lo quitaba ni para dormir, andaba con una bata igual de larga que la de Omi, pero esta era verde con los bordes amarillos y en la parte de abajo tenia formas de enormes grietas amarillas. Raimundo se veía como todo un líder, usaba la misma bata de los otros dos solo que esta era de un celeste muy claro con los bordes de un celeste un poco mas oscuro mientras que en la parte de abajo tenia formas de ventoleras del mismo color que los bordes sin faltar que este también había crecido, ahora era un poco mas bajo que Clay y en su cuello traía el corazón del dragón. Y obviamente no puedo olvidar a Kimiko, ella se veía muy hermosa con su vestido que a la vez también era bata, era de un rojo intenso con los bordes dorados y abajo tenia unas pequeñas llamas doradas mientras que en su espalda tenia unos dragones dorados muy lindos y su pelo estaba atado en una media cola que dejaba ver en su cuello al corazón del templo quien tenia un brillo muy especial.

La ceremonia empezó y bueno me voy a saltar hasta el final para no hacerla tan larga. Al final el maestro Fung les dio a Omi y a Clay un amuleto muy hermoso, el de Omi era con la forma de una gota con ondas de agua dentro, mientras que el de Clay era muy parecido a una roca que tenía grietas de las cuales salía un brillo especial. Luego de unas palabras los cuatro amuletos brillaron intensamente y su brillo se expandió por todo el cielo dejando ver cada uno una escena impresionante. En el de Omi se veía como los peces nadaban y jugueteaban en el océano. En el de Raimundo se veían unos halcones surcar los cielos como si no hubiera un mañana. En el de Clay se veía a unas ardillitas corriendo por los prados muy felices. Pero en el de Kimiko se v mas maravilloso que todos los monjes hayan visto. Se veía un dragón enorme pasando por unas esferas llenándolas de vida y luego de hacerlo descanso en dos esferas que estaban allí. Era lo más increíble y luego los cuatro brillos se dirigieron a sus dueños y les dieron la máxima transformación. Omi se convirtió en una especie de tritón (mitad pez, mitad humano) con algas en sus brazos y denotando que tenia una gran musculatura. A Clay el brillo lo convirtió en una especie de centauro con unos brazaletes en las muñecas y su figura se veía muy bien

A Raimundo solo le agrandaron las alas y estas cambiaron a ser naranjas con amarillo a ser blancas con un brillo dorado y andaba descalzo solo con unos brazaletes en los pies. Y bueno, Kimiko se veía mucho mas linda, su vestido larguísimo, había cambiado entero, ahora era como los de los cuentos de hadas, tenia un top muy lindo de un color lila junto con su falda muy corta pero a la vez como abultada que era también lila pero un poco mas oscuro además de tener unas sandalias moradas muy delicadas y su cabello estaba suelto y le llegaba a la cintura mientras que su chasquilla había desaparecido y solo eran unos pequeños mechones los que cubrían su cara y dejaban ver aun mejor sus ojos azules. Luego de eso, el resplandor desapareció y los cuatro volvían a ser los mismos y estaban muy cansados por el uso de poder en su cambio.

-Ahora, para todos los presentes, esos son los nuevos dragones Xiaolin –Dijo su maestro muy orgulloso mientras los cuatro se daban vuelta y recibían los aplausos de los presentes, incluso Dojo estaba emocionado y hasta se limpiaba en la bata del maestro Fung (Porque no me sorprende ¬¬)

Luego de todo ese espectáculo, los cuatro fueron donde sus familias (Omi ya había encontrado sus padres) muy felices de lo que por fin lograron.

-Hijo mírate, e ves hermoso –le decía la mama de Raimundo a su hijo mientras lo abrazaba muy orgullosa de el

-Mama, ¿Por qué mi hermano tenia alas? –Pregunto su hermanita de 10 años

-¿Tenia alas? –Dijo Raimundo bromeando y tomándola en brazos –Entonces era porque viste un ángel –

-Si, pero ese eras tu Rai –

-Si Lucy ese era yo –Dijo abrazándola a ella y a todos sus hermanos –Lucas porque no te unes

Su hermano lo miro e igual lo abrazo orgulloso de lo que pudo lograr su hermano mayos. Estaba muy feliz el y toda su familia

Mientras tanto con Clay, el estaba reunido con su hermana y sus padres quienes estaban muy orgullosos por el.

-Bien hijo, ahora si eres todo un hombre –

-Si, pero aun sigue siendo mi niñito –

-Tranquila mama, y bien Jessie ¿Qué opinas? –

-Solo digo, que eres el mejor Clay –Le sonrío mientras lo abrazaba –Pero aun debes vencerme en otras cosas

-Cuenta con eso hermanita –

Y con Omi

-Mama, papa –Dijo abrazándolos a ambos mientras su madre lloraba muy feliz por el

-Hijo, ya eres todo un dragón Xiaolin –

-Estamos orgullosos de ti –

-Yo igual hermano –Dijo su hermanita de cinco años quien lo estaba abrazando muy feliz de conocerlo por fin

-Katty tranquila, si tu hermano salvara a todo el mundo de la oscuridad el solo y después jugare contigo –Dijo haciéndole cosquillas

-¿De quien será ese orgullo? –Dijo su madre mirando a su padre mientras este silbaba haciendo que no escucho la pregunta

Y con Kimiko

-Hija, estamos muy contentos de que te hayas convertido en un dragón por fin –Dijo su padre abrazándola

-si lo se papa, pero aun hay cosas que debo hacer-

-Tranquila hija, aun serás nuestra pequeña estés donde estés –dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba

-Gracias mama, pero aun debo encontrar a mis padres biológicos, debo saber quien soy, de donde vengo –

-Si lo sabemos –Dijo su padre denotando que estaban muy tristes

-Pero no importa, aunque tenga unos pequeños recuerdos de las canciones de cuna de mi madre biológica, aun llevo las suyas en mi corazón –Dijo abrazándolos con mas fuerza

Mucho después de la fiesta, Kimiko y Raimundo se encontraban solos en una nube que el poder de Raimundo les había permitido subir. Estaban los dos abrazados mirando el ocaso, viendo como se iba ese día tan emocionante para ellos. Kimiko se sentía tan a gusto con el, sentía su respiración, sus latidos, era como estar en el paraíso

De pronto Raimundo se acerco a sus labios y los besó a lo que Kimiko correspondió muy dulcemente, estaban tan a gusto los dos pero alguien apareció en mal momento

-Espérense los dos –Dijo Flannery saliendo del corazón del templo y separándolos cosa que le costo bastante

-Flannery, no podías ser más inoportuna –

-Nada que menos inoportuna, Kimiko, debes seguirme hasta…-No pudo continuar ya que ambos volvieron a besarse sin escuchar a la hadita –En fin que voy a hacer contigo Kim

El atardecer era bello, y más aun con esa escena de ellos dos disfrutándolo al máximo

Pero…………

-Así que Flannery ya salio de su prisión, mmmmmmmmm, esto se va a poner muy interesante –Se escuchaba la voz de un hombre que veía esa escena de ellos dos en una especie de bola de cristal

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Le respondió una señora

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo, destruirla………

¿Fin?

**Lo deje bien raro no creen xD bueno, que ocurrira despues.  
gracias por leer este fic y no se pierdan la continuacion "Combinacion Winx-Xiaolin"  
bye**


End file.
